


Unholy Chants

by ShadeReilly34



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, Femdom, Honeymoon, Loving Marriage, Maledom, Married Sex, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Sloppy Makeouts, There's a plot but very small, Vaginal Sex, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29369529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeReilly34/pseuds/ShadeReilly34
Summary: Of all the imps that could be found in the Nine Circles, they had found each other, and they had fallen in love. Now, in their first night together as a husband and wife, all the desires can be unleashed.
Relationships: Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Millie and Moxxie, besides of their lovey-dovey scenes, off-screen, are very hardcore kinky in bed (And no one will make me change that opinion!) and that makes them even more wholesome.
> 
> I indulged myself a lot with this. Enjoy.

_(…) My beloved put his hand through the gates_

_and my insides were moved by him._

**Song of Songs 5:4**

A thick gray veil falls on the always gloomy streets of Imp City, a product of smog and the dozens of garbage cans burning in many of the corners... However, the pink-tinted windows of _'Lillith's Nest'_ prevented any external leak that disturbed the exquisite and at the same time decadent air that floated around the corridors like the smoke of some drug that invited to leave the inhibitions and simply be like any _horny_ nun believing that she was fucking with Jesus in some mystic delirium **(1).** In fact, _that_ was the slogan of the place, built as part of the many super luxurious places for pleasure and entertainment made by the Queen of Hell herself to do some of her shows to her subjects. In the shadows dimly lit by purple and gold lamps, a pair of horned figures moved between nervous laughter and gasping sounds, as if they were about to commit some mischief.

Moxxie carried his new wife awkwardly through the corridors to their reserved room, smiling as if he was in a dream or rather as if someone had hit him hard on the head, while Millie held him tightly around the neck, waving her feet and laughing like a little girl.

What a day it had all been! After so much planning, many hours of practice, uncontrollable nerves that only dissipated when a shooting started just outside the chapel... The wedding ceremony came to an end and despite the fucking jokes of Blitzo who (Only Satan would know _how_...) acted as a reverend and had made Moxxie say between his vows: _"Waffely Wedded Wife"_ **(2)** , making Millie burst into tears with laughter, ruining her makeup. Well, at least she had fixed herself up enough for the moment of their married photo, although at that moment the white-haired imp would've given a flying fuck how she looked like... It only mattered that she was smiling at him, holding his hands, looking at him with such love and adoration that it was impossible to describe, even if it was written in human, demonic, or angelic language.

After a ridiculously long speech from Moxxie about how grateful he was to meet Millie and which Loona ended it by throwing her piece of cake in his face, and with him singing, for the first time, _'Oh, Millie'_ to his sobbing wife, it was all over, after a reception where Millie's uncle came up with dancing naked with a bottle of wine, or Blitzo making increasingly embarrassing sexual jokes… (“ _You're not going to spend three rounds, what's more, she'll peg you and you'll scream like a pig!" "Are you going to show Millie's thongs when they finish, Mox? I'm interested to know if the 'blood' will be visible..._ ") Less than an hour later, after convince Loona to take their annoying and pervert boss away and not follow them, they both disappeared to the upper floors of the place.

Nobody else…

 _Only_ them…

Moxxie and Millie...

_Husband and wife._

It was hard to believe that they're in that place now, when before they're only companions, just two assassins trying to survive the vicissitudes due to their race condition at the bottom of the infernal hierarchy, as well as the eternal violence of their hometown. Of _all_ the imps that could be found in the Nine Circles, _they_ had found each other, and they had fallen in love.

Millie was smiling exultingly with her eyes closed, as if she might not be able to hold her husband's intense gaze. _She_ , whose reputation as a mad and savage butcher, suddenly feeling shy around a male imp that was much weaker than her! How did someone manage to tame _'Beastie Millie'_ and have her blush like a fucking teenager? _He_ , a sniper with an artichoke heart and lethal precision, skilled both in music and in the use of assault rifles… She opened her eyes, feeling the delicious previous tingling in her lower belly; Although she had rolled through several beds before with eager demons whom wanted to spend a night with a "crazy chick" ...And she had moments of _heavy petting_ and _'quickies'_ with Moxxie during assignments, this will be the first time they'll do it _completely_ , without interruptions, loaded of lust and love… She ran provocatively her tongue against his neck to express her impatience.

Moxxie growled: "...Yo-you better _stop_ , Millie... I-I won't be able to continue..." She laughed and bit him on the ear, making him stagger and stumbling, slammed the female imp against a rickety wall, both of them gasping for air. " ...I told you _not_ to do that... look how you _left_ me."

"...Oh, but if I thought you're already hard, yes, right there!" And she rubbed herself against him, a sensual dance against his crotch, setting it on fire. Moxxie purred, closing his eyes for a moment and then looking into her face, eyes dazzled.

" _Oh, Millie..."_

 _"Oh, Moxxie._ I love you." Millie sighed leaning to kiss him… And she captured his lower lip in a playful bite that made him gasp. " _Please_ " she said in a silky whisper, insinuating and desperate, looking into his eyes. "Please... _Take me_ to bed, Mox. I cannot take it anymore…"

Moxxie nodded, leading his wife clinging to him with her legs tightly wrapped around his waist, to the last room in the hall, from which he had spent three salaries to rent it... As well as more than twenty full salaries, of which he would be one long season eating frozen burritos, for a honeymoon in the beautiful meadows of _Limbo_ **(3)**. He turned the doorknob, which creaked open, letting out a reddish-pink glow. Millie got off her husband and they both stared in amazement at the honeymoon suite exquisitely decorated with reddish lights and veils, a small balcony where you could see the ruined skyscrapers of Imp City... And the _huge_ bed with red gauze that attracted them like moths to the fire...

A strange unsettling nervousness washed over Moxxie at that moment. Millie was so dread beautiful... He couldn't even begin to think what he could do - what he would have to do - in there. Moxxie tried to control the urge to shake, to throw up, to jump out the window... _Fuck!_ He had the balls to ask her to be her wife (In the middle of a shooting and with a grenade as a ring, _no less!_ ), then he _should've_ the balls for this too! He gulped looking at the beautiful angel of death with long black hair and huge eyelashes, whose skirt of her dress let out whispers as she walked from one side to the other touching everything with shrieks of astonishment... And who then turned to see him with a wide smile, to which Moxxie could only smile shyly in return. Two pairs of yellow orbs showing in that gloom.

Millie raised her fingers to caress his cheek and with a sigh, Moxxie closed his eyes and rested the head in her hand. Her touch on him was an intoxicating bliss… but it wasn't enough to dispel the uncertainties, the fears that ran through him, and he was unable to avoid it; A sudden self-doubt made him examine on the spot exactly what he perceived the day's actions had now triggered on the male imp: _“Will I really be able to take care of her all the time? Will I really be able to support her in anything that happens to us? Was it fair of me to ask her to do this with me in the first place? What will happen to us if I can't do it? What will happen to her...? What am I going to do if…?"_

"Moxxie."

The imp snapped back to reality, looking at her with an intense expression of anguish. "Mi-Millie, _I_..."

"You, fuzzy head." she whispered, squeezing his cheeks with her thumbs and giving him a kiss to blow his brains out. After the momentary catatonia (He always felt that way whenever she kissed him, even on his cheek), Moxxie awkwardly began to respond, sliding his claws down her shoulder blades, outlining the heart tattoo in her shoulder, the distinctive white spots on her forearm; feeling her tremble under his mouth, their very long tongues met and tangled in an obscene dance between guttural sucking noises and muffled moans. It was as if Moxxie wanted to remember every inch of his wife, her horns, her hair cascading down her ass, her ass (Oh fuck, her plump ass that he could squeeze and spank _whenever_ he wanted…), her wide hips, everything… He felt a tug at his groin. Millie recoiled between laughter and a frustrated moan from Moxxie, waving a finger for him... The white-haired male mercenary was carried away by anxiety and pushed her with the grace of a rugby player against the sheets, while the black-haired assassin laughed uncontrollably, writhing under him... They looked at each other and tenderly caressed each other's noses at the same time, they had that strange symbiosis where they could almost reflect each other's movements...

…Okay, _enough_ of lovey-dovey shit.

Letting the fabric of the dress on top of her thighs, he began to tease the woman beneath him, making her gasp and shiver. "More... _more..."_ she murmured as she felt her husband's lips behind her ear, passing his forked tongue into her lobe, tickling her; Then kissing and licking her trembling neck, the demon sucked on her pulse point, feeling the desperate beat of her heart beneath her flesh... " _Ahhhh, ahhhh~!"_ Millie gasped sharply at the feel of Moxxie's sharp teeth sinking into her throat, tightening her legs around his waist, making their crotches brush, tangling her fingers in his snowy hair as Moxxie softened the pain with his tongue and saliva; Millie lifted one knee and rubbed it sensually against his still-covered erection, noting with pleasure how it made her husband's breath stagger. The male sniper's hand, previously holding his back, moved to trace the smooth thigh of the female slasher, pausing to feel the red skin that wasn't covered by black silk and nylon. Millie gasped as his hand moved to her inner thigh, placing her hooves flat on the bed to give him more access. His claws traced the lace fabric that covered the apex of her thighs, and she moved her hips in surprise, still moaning and sighing his name. She heard Moxxie's low, pleased laugh, but she didn't dare to worry, too focused on the pleasure his claws brought to her skin.

Moxxie's free hand grasped the hem of the dress's neckline and yanked it down to her stomach, revealing the large round breasts, which stood proud in all their glory before his eyes. _"She wasn't wearing a bra all this time!"_ Moxxie thought, ecstatic and at the same time intimidated: Yes, he had seen them before in those fleeting encounters, against dirty walls of abandoned buildings, soot and darkness... but now he had (and would have) all the time in the world to touch them, taste them, make the woman who possessed them fell apart like a cooked cannelloni under his claws as he traced and squeezed them, circled them with his long tongue, captured the sensitive nipples between his teeth... Looking up again, his masculine pride shot up by seeing his Millie's face, panting and begging for more in whispers, her yellow orbs obscured by desire and pleasure. The female imp opened her eyes when she saw that Moxxie separated from her for a moment to begin to unbutton her white jacket, which made Millie, desperate, only manage to sink her claws in his back, pulling and finally doing shreds the jacket; When her husband got down on his knees to begin removing his bottom garment, she leaned up to kiss him desperately, untying his bow tie and opening his black shirt so violently that broke the buttons, revealing his narrow chest with a lock of white hair, which made him _damn_ sexy... Millie got like an animal: she threw himself on top of Moxxie, knocking him down and being on top, licking the length and breadth of his chest, grabbing and squeezing his erection, achieving destroy his pants in two gestures, lowering them ferociously... Pausing, she giggled:

"Apparently I wasn't the only one eager here, you damn pervert," Millie purred, slipping a finger into her partner's cock, already rock hard, his already wet ribbed shaft, no doubt from the previous caresses. The female imp's finger slowly stroked the length until tangled it playfully in the thick mass of whitish pubic hair, causing his penis to twitch—; _Oooooooh_ , you're _hairier_ , I love it~!" She laughed kneeling. Moxxie sighed, carelessly stroking Millie's hair and horns, almost pushing her into giving affection to his cock. She blew it softly, loving the sound of her husband's gasps as she began to touch it gently. Then the female imp placed a gentle kiss on the tip, making Moxxie scream at the delicious sensation. Millie began to slowly lick the way down like licking an ice cream cone, nibbling and sucking loudly on the sides of it. His cries of pleasure were music to her, and seeing his claws almost ripping the sheets from his tension renewed the moisture between her legs. She reached for the tip once more, a delicate nibble on the underside of the head of his cock. "Do ya like what ya see, Hon?" Millie asked him quietly. "Do ya like to see me on my knees for you, _eating_ your cock~?"

His voice dropped to a primal growl as he replied: "Yes, darling, oh by Belial, of course I do!" Millie smiled and inch by inch she began to slide his shaft into her mouth. Moxxie nearly screamed as her tongue curled around his cock, the rough, wet texture of her almost driving him crazy with pleasure, and she smirked. The salty and almost bitter taste of the pre-cum flooded her tongue, planning for very next sessions to use maple syrup or whipped cream. She went up and down his cock, licking and sucking loudly. Her claws were busy running over his thighs and hips, sliding to caress and play with the hairy testicles, then cover them with her cute little mouth while she masturbated him. She could feel the tension building in his body, she saw the muscles tense to maintain control. Millie loved every second watching her man fight not to get lost.

At that point, Moxxie also went berserk. His claws grabbed her cheeks and pushed her hard against his cock, starting to move his hips roughly, fucking his wife's wet mouth aggressively, preventing her from backing away by grabbing her hair and one of her horns, loving the sounds that Millie did by choking and fighting for air… Just like Millie loving when Moxxie put aside his repressions and shyness like that, stroking his testicles with one hand and rubbing her dripping clit with the other; Millie's muffled moans echoed Moxxie's audible gasps full of obscenities along with her name as Millie's hands began to clench his buttocks, spreading them apart and poking his asshole with mischievous strokes, causing him to roar: "Oo-oh fuck, Millie, you-you're so fucking tight~, keep going, keep, going, I want to cum in your cute mouth _so_ badly…!!" The pressure was building to incredible heights now, shaking, burning and ripping through him and finally bursting; Moxxie screamed her name as he came, pulling her by the hair. Millie moved her tongue and lips to try to extract as much semen as she could, still stroking his buttocks. She struggled to swallow it all but couldn't hold it back and some dripped from her lips, giving Moxxie such an erotic image that he felt hard again, if not Millie's magical finger in his hole hadn't already… Millie slowly pulled away from him, licking her lips cheekily and smiling. Moxxie looked completely happy and gone, as if his soul had been drained from his cock. Millie laughed at the hilarity in his expression and crawled over him on all fours, stroking the white hair on his chest with abandon.

"Moxx? Are ya _there_ honey?"

"Give me a few seconds, love, I need to get down from Paradise where you just sent me," the mercenary sniper sighed with a gawky smile, making his wife laugh again... And a few seconds later, Moxxie gasped when she felt Millie's fingers tighten his cock like a stress ball with one hand, with a mischievous smile. "Is there _something_ on your mind, sweetie?"

“ _Get_ on your knees, back. **_Now_**." The _way_ she said it, as an order to some of her victims before killing them, caused the white-haired demon to shiver with pleasure: He was increasingly convinced that he was excited by the screams of the woman's victims when they were tortured by her... Swallowing, he got on all fours with his back to her, arching his back and exposing his rear; His cock completely hard, still dripping semen, looked even more obscene in that position; his tail moving happily.

"Hmm, what will my sweet Millie come up with?" Moxxie crooned in a low and wicked tone, trying to get a glimpse of what she was trying to do... He gasped as Millie kissed his back from the top of his spine, then felt her hand tighten the base of his tail and patting his buttocks.

"Moxxie, baby, I was thinking… As I explored your cute little ass. How would you feel to have something… bigger?"

He swallowed harder, as he felt his penis twitch painfully... He _didn't_ deny that he loved how his now wife surprised him with things like that, like the time she showed him a bright pink 7-inch strap-on: _"I did it by making a mold of your dick, Moxx, ya know, to practice when I can feel the real...~"_ she had said, giggling.

He sat up better from the bed, expectant and terrified at the same time. "Are you... Are you...?"

"Shhhh, dear hubby, you talk too much," Millie murmured hugging him from behind and kissing along his spine lovingly... while her tail slowly lifted the Colt Python .357 that Moxxie had bring to the wedding, because, well, assassins must be always ready, no matter the place.

Grabbing it and unlocking the lock with a loud _'Click!'_ Moxxie had turned around curiously and turned pale. "Millie, what on Earth…?!"

"Trust me, Moxx," Millie crooned, her eyes sparkling... _sadistically_. "You'll _like_ it; I promise…” And then she slowly licked the barrel of the gun with the same sensuality with which she had licked his dick… And precisely, his dick twitched painfully again by that image… He hadn't been wrong: She really was _'a maniac in and out of the sack.'_

Moxxie, defeated, raised his butt back up meekly, closing his eyes, preparing for what he already knew would happen...

...Because he remembered _doing_ it once, to kill a particularly nasty demon, during one Turf War, assigned by an Overlord in the area, some years _before_ joining I.M.P. At the moment of leaving his target incapacitated with a shot to the spine, remembering the words of his 'employer' at that time: _"Take your time with him, bastard dared to fuck one of my nieces during his life as a human, THE LITTLE ONE WAS ONLY SIX YEARS OLD! THEN, FUCK HIM HARD WHEN YOU SEE HIM!"_ Moxxie had pulled out his beloved Python .357... and wrapped the long barrel with a condom left over after a _'quickie'_ with his more beloved Millie... Who, from a ruined building, had watched in fascination at the heinous (and exciting) act of humiliation that her boyfriend was doing to that demon, plunging the barrel into the guy's butt, between screams of agony, until Moxx had pulled the trigger and the bullet, like a glorious cum shot, had swept through the guts of the devil, leaving him dead... And Millie more in love (and hornier, she can't deny it) than _ever_.

"MI-MILLIE…!"

Moxxie let out a loud and cruel moan as a strong electricity ran down his spine to the tip of his tail in a brutal way, he didn't believe that a moan of such magnitude could come from him. The intrusion of his own weapon ( _previously_ also covered by a condom) into his ass had started with almost excruciating pain, and then, little by little, he released strong exhalations and moved his hips in line with the hand movements of Millie's hand moving the barrel gun... Oh fuck, this was amazing, and the thought of her pulling the trigger while in it, just like he had done, made him _almost_ cum... God, he _was_ a damn pervert masochist. And Millie, always with a crazy smile of pleasure when she saw what she was causing to her husband, returned to caress the folds of her clitoris at the magnificent sight. Moxxie closed her eyes tightly, strong spasms of pleasure the pit of the stomach, the sensation became more intense when Millie, still penetrating him with his own weapon, began to vigorously rub the head and length of his dick. "...I want to see how you cum, darling." Millie whispered, to which Moxxie, almost as if obeying an order, let out a scream as his penis stiffened and expelled a jet of semen that stained the sheets and part of the fingers of Millie, who stepped back, taking off the pistol from her exhausted husband and sitting up, panting as hard as him. She licked her cum-smeared fingers like she was savoring some Chantilly cream, before Moxxie's wild eyes: There was no doubt that the southern killer was _the_ (and _her_ ) ultimate _sexual maniac_.

"Did ya like it?" Millie asked sweetly, leaning down to stroke Moxxie's wet and messy hair, kissing his cheek. Moxxie smiled weakly, turning his head to give her a long, tender kiss.

"It was strange," the male imp managed to say as he separated slightly from his wife's lips, to add: "... I loved it."

Millie giggled a little before whispering very close to Moxxie's ear, before licking it, “…Now I want you to do the same to me."

...It was as if a switch had been activated inside the male imp, grabbing the woman by surprise and turning her with inhuman skill until she was on the bed, making her gasp at the threatening smile that Moxxie was giving her... More when she saw him throw her own dagger in the air like a ball: When the hell had he taken it off her thigh strap? "...It's _your_ turn to be pleased, Moxxie's lady~"

She was so enthralled by how skillful he had been in taking her apart without her noticing, that she hadn't noticed either that her husband had further pulled her dress down to literally ripping it to pieces, revealing the rest of her voluptuous body; Her black hair was spread out on the pillows, her breasts moving in time with her agitated breathing, white spots on one of her sides and on her right leg, the reddish V where her big thighs converged in black panties, the intoxicant smell of her already wet pussy flooding his nostrils… Everything under Moxxie's yellow eyes, that were glowing with lust… but also with spark of adoration that he had had since he had met her, making her feel beautiful in front of him... Yes, Millie _knew_ perfectly well that she was attractive by imps’ standards, _but_ it was Moxxie who had made her feel _really_ beautiful, in every sense, not _just_ as a pretty and skillful assassin but also as she was _inside_ , the _real_ Millie, the one who had opened up herself before him, and who _now_ spread her legs to draw him to her. Still holding the knife, Moxxie leaned down and eagerly sought her mouth once more; He loved her. He wanted her. No one else could light that fire in his chest, but _only_ _her_.

After a while, Moxxie left her lips, kissing her throat again, pausing to suck the love-bite that he had made at first, before sinking his teeth back into a prolonged hickey, now not just in another corner of her throat, but also on her collarbones, he was sure those purple welts in her skin would last a week; Millie held her breath as Moxxie played with her breasts again and then slid down her stomach, drinking hungrily at the beads of sweat that ran down her navel, his claws outlining the beautiful curve that stretched from waist to buttocks. She raked her nails across his back once more, slight pain mixed with pleasure as she pressed her fingers.

Millie winced at the feel of Moxxie's claws squeezing her plump thighs as he took her panties, already damp, using his tail to lower them down her legs. Millie gasped at the cold air from the small balcony to get between the folds of her exposed pussy like a caress, closed her eyes and spread her legs to enjoy... But Moxxie smiled and stared at her for a long time, to his amusement and Millie's frustration: " Moxxie, _please…!"_ She moaned, clenching her fists on the bed. Hell, her husband had made her so horny so fast! No one had ever made her feel this way before, her legs were already shaking in anticipation. She didn't care how desperate she had sounded; she didn't care how willing she was to beg…. All the girl knew was that she wanted him more than anything.

Finally having _mercy_ , Moxxie leaned in, sliding his hand down her body, past her navel and belly, down to the dark curls that protected her core. His tail wrapped around Millie's left leg, entwining tightly and pulling it to anchor it to the ground and lay her wide open for him. He let his fingers slide around her folds, feeling the wetness emanating from between them, her scent better than any perfume. She screamed as his claws lowered, one sliding into her hot passage. The male imp carefully pushed his finger deep into her, watching her every expression and breath to make sure he didn't hurt her. By Satan's legions, she was so fucking tight! He slowly began to add another finger as she threw her head back, panting hard, grabbing the torn sheets. Both of his fingers were pumping inside her now, her body twisting with pleasure. Each thrust seemed to set her on fire, her screams getting louder as the pleasure increased… And then he stopped. Millie opened her eyes and saw him sit down with a smile, she was about to shout him the worst insults: How the hell did he dare to stop when she was _about_ to cum...?!

But then she fell silent when Moxxie gripped her thighs and lifted her suddenly, wrapping her legs around his shoulders and holding her by his buttocks to… _"Moxxie…!!"_ she said in a pitiful yell at the feel his lips give the first kisses and sucks to the folds of her pussy, paying special attention to the red pearl that was hidden between the lips covered with a light and velvety dark hair... As he sucked the lower lips, they began to open a little, it was when his wife's most hidden opening was revealed. Moxxie smiled triumphantly at the sight, immediately thrusting his long serpent tongue inside: Millie was screaming now, she was completely shaking, moaning a string of gibberish and obscenities, digging her claws into his scalp painfully and rubbing her pussy against his face, much to Moxxie's delight: Not that he cared, he enjoyed her taste to the fullest; His tongue felt so warm and wet and flexible, wriggling inside her, rubbing against her rough inner walls that only made the female imp scream louder, and even more so as Moxxie moved further. Deeper... Her plump legs tremble so much that Moxxie bends her even more to make it easier for him, still eating her out with as much pleasure as if she was the most exquisite dessert, her moisture slipping like oil through from her legs, mixing with Moxxie's saliva, who took some of the mixture between his fingers and squeezed it inside her asshole, making her squirm and gasp harder. "Fuck, yes, Moxxie _, right there_ …!! More, please…!!" Millie exclaimed with her eyes closed tightly, she threw her head back, feeling like she was going to go crazy for real when Moxxie went even deeper... With a final scream that seemed loud enough to almost break the windows of the room, Millie came violently, sending the tsunami of her fluids into Moxxie's eager mouth, who drank it like ambrosia. He broke away from her and lowered her legs, seeing between gasps the purplish red of her wife's face by being in that position for a long time, her cheeks stained with tears in excitement, her eyes closed and subsequent spasms of such an intense orgasm. Touched, he got on top of her, rubbing his erection against her thigh _like_ a dog in heat, but reviving her with tender kisses, making her laugh weakly.

"…You don't have to ask how was it, do you?" Moxxie teased, to which Millie hit him in the face with one of the pillows.

"Silly, you had to ruin the moment," she nagged him with a smile, then kissed him deeply, wrapping his neck in her arms, a long and intoxicating kiss that made them both dizzy. Saliva and body fluids left a sour taste on their taste buds, increasing their mutual lust. Moxxie hugged her tightly, pulling her close to him, both naked as the day they were born, a demonic Adam and Eve between torn sheets, if not for the open window, the heat of their sweaty bodies would have been almost unbearable. As he traced her thighs and the base of her tail with almost artistic brushstrokes of the tips of his claws, she parted her lips from his briefly to whisper in a plea, her legs spread beneath him, which brought him full again the scent of her arousal: "Please, Moxxie. Please... _make_ me _yours_... forever."

“You're _already_ mine, my love. And I'm yours, from here to the day of Armageddon, '' the albino demon sighed with love as slowly, oh, fucking slowly, he pressed and balanced his wet cock against her slit, even wetter, oh, by God and Satan, it felt like an exquisite oil. Millie squeezed her heels into his back to try to push him down, anything to increase that sweet friction, gasping as she felt the sniper grab her hips to get into position and, inexplicably, like it was hers the first time of her, she closed her eyes.

…A cruel and sinful groan came from Moxxie as he felt enveloped in her wet heat, matched by her sounds. Millie's nails dug again and deeper into his back, her insides trembled and released an obscene amount of lubricant, the male imp looked into her yellow eyes and she felt so loved, so full; She arched her back against his body, clinging to her husband like a Band-Aid sticking to a wound. His first thrusts felt a little tight, but there was something so exciting about having all his strength on her. It was too much. Wave after wave of pleasure hitting her nerves, faster than she could handle _. "Aaaah, Moxxie!!"_

 _"M-Millie… Oh, Millie…!!"_ Moxxie felt like an animal. Like a crazy beast. Overcome by a strange frenzy and a primal desire. He had never wanted anyone as much as he now she wanted her, even when he was already penetrating her. The sounds she made, her face torn with pleasure, the way her body moved, it was too much. This was so damn real that that scared him. The way her claws roamed over his body as if she was the owner of him, even though he was already her husband, and therefore belonging to her, scared him even more. He couldn't believe that he was responsible for Millie's gasps when his mouth claimed her breast, his tongue dancing over a hardened nipple as she painfully tugged at his hair to hold it in her place... Was this _really_ happening? Was she allowing herself to be fucked by him because she loved him? A rush of pleasure that had traveled up his spine at the scream of pure satisfaction that Millie had let out when Moxxie had moved his claws in the curve of her buttocks to position himself better, was the obvious answer: **_Yes, fuck, yes!_** "Mi-Millie, you feel _so_ _good_ …" His heart was felt like it was about to explode in her chest and was sweating so much that he could feel sweat dripping copiously from his hair. She felt ravishingly good. She was so soft, her slick pussy welcoming him from her so perfectly that his entire body shook with the sheer satisfaction that ran through him with each thrust. The wet sound of his cock coming in and out of her was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. It was more than Moxxie had ever been willing to fantasize about, it was almost to thank God. He held her tighter, muttering words of love and obscenities in every possible way, both in normal and in _Enochian_ **(4)** and other infernal languages. They fucked like animals, they were going to fuck until neither of them could take it anymore. As an assassin, Moxxie was aware that death was inevitable, but if he could to choose, oh, what he could give to die this way: With his testicles buried deep in the most beautiful, sweet, and deadly woman that he had never met. He loved her, he was a slave to her and her love.

"F-fuck, Moxxie…" Millie spoke for the first time in eternity, pulling Moxxie out of his inner thoughts when he realized she was looking him right in the eye. "This is... _ahhhh!"_ She struggled to finish her sentence, shaking her head. "Oh, Mo-Moxxie…" She slid her hand down to rub her clit, her gaze never leaving his, as if she provoked him. "Your cock feels _amazing_ , it feels so _warm_ and delicious! Ah-aah, I love it! Oh shit, go on, _harder_ , I want to feel you come inside me, please _fill-fill_ me, _blast_ _me_ with your hot semen, Moxxie, come hard, oh…! God oh _God_ I... _Aaaah...!"_

 _"Jesus fucking Christ, Mills!"_ Moxxie covered her mouth with his, curling his tongue against hers, hell, he knew from their previous encounters that the southern assassin was very vocal, but his balls were going to _explode_ if she kept talking _so_ dirty, and this was just the first round! He felt her hands on his chest, warm and rough. She probably could feel his heart like a speeding locomotive.

"I-I _can't_... aaah, avoid, it feels fucking good, oh God, Moxxie, I love you _so much...!_ ” Millie managed to articulate in a strangled tone, laying her claws on the cheeks of her husband. His rhythm had slowed down a bit, but he was still deep in penetrations, but she still moved her hips against him with the same fervor, a sudden movement that pricked her uterus made her gasp, cutting off her speech, but her gaze said _everything_ to the male imp, everything she wanted to express from her heart and Moxxie understood, yes, he _understood_.

"...I-I love you too, more than my life, Millie, and I will never leave you," Moxxie articulated in a hoarse growl and then closed his lips with hers, kissing her as deeply as he could, welcoming her into his tongue in her mouth one more time and moaning against her lips to show her what he felt, moving his fingers lovingly in her soaked hair as she stroked his back, sending shivers down his spine… They were _now_ reaching the _point_ of _'abandoning all hope now'_.

"FFFFFFUUUUUCK, MOXXX!" She roared as she felt the sensation of warmth begin to bubble in her belly as Moxxie thrust inside her with abandon, giving everything he had. Millie's nails sank further into her husband's already quite lacerated back, making him bleed, her body began to convulse beneath him as if there was an earthquake going through her body... All this while Moxxie filled her womb with his sperm, shaking almost as hard as her, holding her arms and pressing his jaws into her shoulder to stifle a cry, still thrusting to her slowly through her orgasm until he was still, panting like he'd run a marathon, he pulled back a little to see the exhausted woman below him, who was looking at him with parted lips and an expression so satisfied that it filled the heart of the demon with fullness.

Moxxie stepped out of her completely and slumped beside her, Millie was lying on her side with her legs slightly bent. He could hear her panting heavily as she watched the slight jerks her body made of her every time a bit of his semen escaped from the lower lips. He made an effort and moved closer to her, to her warmth, covering her face with kisses, making her laugh. The sniper closed his eyes for a moment, imagining himself falling asleep at any moment, perhaps waking up later to the magnificent sight of his wife dozing on his bare chest, stroking her hair and back, inviting her to wake up to enjoy their first morning together. _Not_ just as just lovers anymore, but as a marriage, enjoying the calm of domestic life… Wait, what was Millie _doing_ to him _now_?

"Hon, it's still _too_ early for bedtime.'' Her narrowed eyes shone in the gloom, smiling lazily, as her hand played again with her husband's dick, coming back from his slumber, to the bewilderment of the demon, then she slid down, taking it between her lips, making him gasp "Moxxie, I want… more, please…" the young wife murmured holding his already erect penis, rubbing it slowly against her cheek.

_…Oh, crumbs._

"FU-FUCK, MO-MOXXIE, KEEP GOING PLEASE…!" Millie screamed, tears running down her cheeks, now for the umpteenth time that night, from both pleasure and pain; the room was filled with the thick smell of sex as the lamplight illuminated their soaked bodies, not just only with sweat. Tears mixed with the sweat dripping down her face obscured her vision, but she was completely unable to wipe them from her face, as her hands were above her head and tied with the red ribbon she had worn on her now undone dress, feeling the heat rising from her insides as Moxxie sinking fiercely into her ass.

When Millie had said 'more', it was 'more': after all, it was barely passed midnight. She seemed hell-bent (and Moxxie too, deep down) to fuck like animals until morning, as if they were going to be executed at sunrise and they only had those hours left to enjoy. Moxxie had devoured the excess sperm from her vaginal folds, she had ridden him without his being able to touch her, and now, at the request of Millie herself, to him returning the favor that she had done with his gun, Moxxie had subdued her to give her a treatment with her beloved dagger. Yes, the same one that he had taken from under hers own nose. Millie wasn't that knowledgeable about anal, but hell, it was so damn good when they did it.

"How are you feeling, honey?" Moxxie asked on a gasp, continuing to sink into her ass in quick thrusts as he plunged, at the same time, the ebony handle of her dagger deep into her cunt, loving the wet sounds that she did when he moved the weapon in and out.

"It hu-hurts, but it feels damn good!" She gasped, holding tightly to the bow which he tied her to the headboard, if they continued like this she was going to faint, in fact, she could no longer stay on her knees, so Moxxie had laid her on her back and placed pillows under her to keep her butt high up… She gasped as she felt her husband's tongue and lips wipe away the mixture of tears and sweat, brushing away the mess of black strands from her face to finally kiss her with fervor, with her responding enthusiastically "I-I love you!!" Those were honestly the only words that she could think of at the time. "I love you, Moxieee~!" Millie could feel another devastating orgasm rapidly approaching, and she had absolutely no desire to try to contain it...

The same could be said for Moxxie. The white-haired demon, just when he felt he was about to reach his limit, pressed his forehead against hers. "...I love you too, Millie, until eternity." His lips crushed into hers, he drew her close to him as much as he could, burying the entire length of him deep inside her as he shot one last load of semen straight into her womb. During that moment, the world around them seemed to have gone blank, leaving only the two of them in each other's mind.

When Millie and Moxxie came to their senses, they were still kissing deeply, both bodies shaking as they enjoyed the dawn glow of the blood-red sun, letting their heart rates and breathing slow down little by little. After what seemed like an hour, despite only being a couple of minutes actually, their lips finally parted and their eyes widened. Moxxie could see her wife's eyes sparkle as they kept their faces so close, as if they weren't sure if they should kiss again or not.

In the end, it seemed that both of them came to an agreement that neither had enough yet and began to close the gap between their mouths again.

"Will-will we do _this_ all days, Hon?!" She asked excitedly.

"Hehe, aaah, don't be greedy, honey, you'll kill me at this speed."

This was only the first day of their rest of their lives together in Hell.

...

_"Oh shit, why I didn't bring the video camera with me?!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) We apologize before the blasphemous tone of the phrase, but based on many of the texts of mystics such as Saint Teresa of Ávila, Jesus was presented as a magnificent man, as "The Spouse", while the women consecrated to God were consecrated as "his girlfriends/wives", describing their encounters with him with immeasurable erotic pleasure... they were basically spiritual fucks. A good book that collects some of those examples is 'Sexual History of Christianity' by Karlheinz Deschner (1974).
> 
> (2) Based on this video: watch?v=r0VeGr9tdg8&list=LL&index=8&ab_channel=EllieP
> 
> (3) Because the Hell of Helluva Boss/Hazbin Hotel is inspired by the Hell of the Divine Comedy, the Limbo, also called Hell Hall, was described as a field where are pre-Christian geniuses such as Socrates, Plato, Aristotle or Seneca. Dante had been inspired by the mythological description of the Champs Elysees, a resting place in the underworld of Greek/Roman mythology.
> 
> (4) Enochian: Artificial language created by the British occultists John Dee and Edward Kelley, on 1581. According to them, this language, derived from the biblical character Enoch, son of Cain, was the language spoken by both angels and demons.


	2. Notes

This will be a short note to let you know that I am planning more about this wholesome couple that has me going crazy, also a little bit with Blitzo/Stolas. I also accept requests, not only kinky shit, you degenerate perverts:  
Fluff with kinkyness, of course. We need more of that here.


End file.
